A Team Underworld Christmas
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: Well, it's Christmas time, and Team Underworld is ready to celebrate it with some of their friends. Sadly, the festivities have to wait, since The Nightmares, a group of demonic killers, are on the lose! Can DJ and his friends stop them? R
1. Preparing for the Party

Time to see how a Christmas story will turn out, shall we? Enjoy.

Getting ready for the Holidays

In the Team Underworld HQ, the team was getting ready for the holidays with their friends. Well, since most people in the Underworld hates Christmas, they had to celebrate at the HQ on the surface, which was in Long Island, New York.

The normally pitch black building was now covered with red, green and yellow Christmas lights, and helping putting them up was Sari Sumdac, a dark skinned girl with glowing blue eyes and a yellow dress, along with a Santa Claus hat on her red hair.

Along with her was Ginormica, a 49-foot tall woman with silver hair, brown eyes, a black jumpsuit with some pockets on them, along with dark skin. She was holding a giant wad of lights as Sari put them on the house.

Inside, the whole Team Underworld team was putting up decorations for the whole building. Zak Saturday, a dark skinned kid with brown eyes and a black-and-white mullet hairstyle with a orange shirt with a large 'S' on it, and also a pair of jeans, was making the his friends; Fiskerton (a ape-cat thing) and Komodo (a dark green Komodo Dragon) were trying to put some popcorn on some string, but Komodo keeps eating the popcorn off of it.

Then the large lizard got hit on the head by a pink wand with a heart on the top of it. "Don't eat the ornaments, you over sized lizard." said Yukari, who was wearing a Christmas themed dress and also a Santa hat where her normal one should be. "We need those for the tree, and where is it anyway?" she asked herself, looking around where it should be at.

Then suddenly it was being brought in by DJ, a pitch-black skinned teen with brown hair and glowing green eyes, along with a Christmas-themed robe. "Got it right here." He said.

He smiled as his brother, Moa, a red haired pre-teen with cat ears and tail, along with a red shirt and jeans, and also red eyes with cat silts in them, smiled as well. The two were carrying in a large pine tree, as they set it down.

"Well, that's it, moa." Said Moa, smiling as his tail moved a bit.

Then a few people came in. The one in the front was DJ's friend, Kitten Hachi-Chan, who was a dark skinned girl with long white hair in a braid, a light blue school uniform and also a Christmas hat on her head, along with a light blue sphere on a string. "This is a cool party." Said Kitten, smiling

Next to her was Haru Tsunami, a young man with blond hair in Dedara-style, a Linkin Park shirt, blue pants, blue eyes, and also a green stone around his neck, which had a leaf on it. "You said it, dude."

Next to him was Tanuki Tsuyoikaze,who was a young goth girl with long black hair, a ebony cloak over her, green eyes with purple eye liner over her eyes, pale skin, and also Gothic Christmas-like clothing (a picture of a zombie elf on her shirt is seen), along with a white gray gem with a picture of a tornado on it. "I guess so." she said, shrugging.

"Ah come on, you have to admit this is cool." said the boy next to her, who was her boyfriend, Dairo Mizugiwa. He had wavy black hair, dark green eyes, a orange shirt with a picture of Santa on it (with the words "Christmas is the Party Life" on it), blue jeans, along with a red jacket. A blue gem was around his neck, which also had a darker blue raindrop on it. Tanuki smiled at him.

Next to him, who was hanging out, was a pale skinned girl named Mirasuka Reibai who had dark red hair, green eyes, some freckles, and a scar on her arm, along with a red shirt a purple ribbon on it, along with a pair of jeans with a butterfly stitched onto a pocket, and also dark blue shoes. DJ chuckled a bit, seeing the two were next to each other, since they secretly like each other.

The next one was next to a long black haired girl with a school uniform (who was Katana). This one was a teen with brown hair, green eyes, a gray hoodie, a pair of black pants, and also blue glasses, and around his neck was a light gray Yin gem. This is Banjomaru Atamaotaku, a super genius and Katana's boyfriend. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

Next to him was a spiky blond (with some azure on the tips) haired teen named Kiva Safau, who had green eyes, a tye-dyed shirt, a pair of jeans with a split on the knee, along with black sneakers, and also a white gem around his neck (which represented Yang).

He is also Banjomaru's cousin, and he was messing around with B.O.B. (Who was a giant blue blob with a red eye), who was having fun with the surfer.

The last few was a pink haired girl wearing a yellow dress named Ookami Sorari (who was wearing a pink gem with a cloud on it) , a red head with blue eyes named Janera Moeteiru (who had a red gem with a picture of a fire ball on it), and two dragons named Scorpion and King (who each had two different gems).

Janera and Ookami went to Drac, who was a vampire with a black shirt and pants, along with a red and purple cape with a bat on his back, along with red eyes and sharp fangs. He smiled at his woman as Street Master, a silver-haired leather wearing teen with a silver colored mask with two eye holes for sight.

Next to a brown-furred, gold eyed werewolf named Will was a woman with purple hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, along with a light colored dress. This is Lotus Bella, his girlfriend.

DJ smiled since all of his friends were arriving quick, since they were the only ones that could come. Exedra was busy at a meeting and the Turtles wanted to spend time with their friends, and Ghost Rider....only God knows where he is.

Then a pair of arms coiled around him as he saw his girlfriend; Kurumu Kuruno, a blue haired succubus with a red Santa dress. At that sight made DJ blush a bit, making her giggle a bit. "Like it?" Asked Kurumu, smiling.

DJ just nods as Kitten and the other girls just giggle as the Autobots came in. Optimus smiles and says "Been awhile since we celebrated this Earth holiday with Sari."

Sari smiled as she says "Hey guys. Now we can start, as soon as our last guest come."

"Who's that?" asked Kitten, confused. The question was answered when two skeletons and a purple haired girl came in. One skeleton was very tall with a black tux and bat tie under a very thin version of Santa Claus's coat. This is Jack Skelington, a old friend of DJ's after the mission to his world.

Next to him was a young skeleton girl with long black hair tied with a red bow, one of her eyes being covered by a bang of black hair, a Santa-themed coat with a green and red scarf, along with a pair of jeans under a orange skirt. This is Skullgal94, another friend of DJ's from that same mission.

The last one with them was a girl with small fangs noticeable in her mouth, purple hair, redish eyes, a Santa coat with a blood red and black scarf, and also blue pants on. She smiled as SG says "Say hello to my friend Karin, she's a...." She looks at Karin as she walked up.

"I'm a unvampire." she said, getting their attention.

"An unvampire?" asked Kokoa, confused.

"As in I give blood instead of sucking it, and well....if I don't I get a explosive nose bleed, don't ask why." explained Karin, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, that's a bit different." Said Tsukune, rubbing the back of his head as well.

SG laughed a bit as she says "So, when do we start?"

"After we get the food ready to go." said Vexx, as he sharpen his claws.

Just then, Ronny the Rodent, wearing a Christmas sweater and scarf, came in with a bunch of snakes on his arms and tail, as he put them out on the table. "Done." Said the rodent, smiling a bit as Phantom flew in with the rest of the food.

Then a final knock is heard as a strange girl came in. She had spiky black hair with some red on the spikes, eyes that look like black voids with small white dots in them, dark skin, a biker outfit, along with a strange helmet under her arm. This is DevilGal01, DJ's and Moa's little sister. She says "Hey guys, did I miss the party?"

"Your right on time." Said Sari, smiling a bit. DJ chuckled a bit at that, not knowing what could ruin this party, but sadly, he didn't want to know.

End of Part 1

I couldn't help myself, sorry. Anyway, this is my first Christmas story's first chapter, hope you liked it and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Villians

Time to continue this Christmas story, enjoy the villain's debuts, well, three of them anyway. And JJB, for once, I will for the heck of it, but only you, Static and Daisy, not his family, to many characters then. Also, I'm adding some Tim Allen _The Santa Clause _movie trilogy. And for the question about the Turtles, that's a future episode in the main series.

The Villains

While the heroes were enjoying each other's company, in the darkest part of the Underworld, it wasn't so happy. A nightmarish temple-like building held a group of monsters that represent the evils of the world.

One of which, a reptilian monster with pitch red eyes, brown gloves with silts in them, and also razor sharp teeth. This is Anger, the spirit of Wrath. He yells in annoyance as he asks himself "What is with these stupid humans and this humiliating holiday?!"

A woman with a pitch-white dress, light black hair, blank yellow eyes, and also a small dagger strapped to her thigh. This is Lust, the spirit of Seduction. She giggled as she says "Humans are weird that way, you know that."

Anger sighs and says "Shut it Lust!" As a strange behemoth comes in with three heads; one was a black bat with red eyes, one was a long serpent and one was a dog-like head. His body was dark red, large hands ,small feet, and also a hulkish body. This is Violence, the beast of Battle.

"Sssssssso, what are we going to do about Chirsssssstmassssssssssss?" asked Violence's snake head, hissing a bit at each word.

"We'll end it of course." said Anger, annoyed with the question.

"How?" asked Violence's bat head, confused.

"Easy; we get rid of that fat man, Santa." said Anger, smirking.

"Isn't he on the second coldest part of the world?" asked Lust, confused. Violence looks at her strangly.

"Second?" asked the three heads, confused.

"Ever heard of Antarctica?" asked Lust, as the three-headed monster nods.

"Oh right." said the giant as he asks "How do we capture him anyway?"

"Easy, we wait. That holiday is in tomorrow, so that is enough time to get ready." said Anger as he says "Get the others, we got a holiday to get rid of." The two monsters nod as they left.

------

At the Team Underworld HQ, DJ heard a knock at the door. "What the?" asked DJ as he answered and found three people there. One was a red dragon named JJB, who happened to be someone DJ knows.

"Hey Deej." said JJB, smiling a bit.

"Oh crud." whispered DJ, as he noticed the other two.

One was a young African-American teen with brown hair, brown eyes, a white shirt with a black lightning bolt on it, a blue and yellow jacket, and also a pair of black pants. This is Static, aka Virgil Hawkins, a electric hero.

Next to him was a teenage girl with dark hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, blue pants and also a necklace around her neck. This is Daisy Watkins, Virgil's girlfriend.

"Hey guys." Said DJ, as he let them in.

"Nice place." Said Static, smirking a bit.

"Thanks." Said Vexx, smirking a bit as he bit into a Christmas cookie."You humans were smart to make this holiday."

DJ nods at that, but then tried not to laugh as he noticed that Zak and Wadi ended up under the mistletoe, who blushed as Wadi kissed his cheek.

Kitten giggled at that sight as she drank from some eggnog, which Sari made herself as she was stirring a large vat of oil. "What is that?" asked Janera, confused at what Sari was doing.

"Making Oil-Nog for the Autobots." Said Sari, making Janera raise an eyebrow.

"'Oil-Nog'?" asked Janera, confused. Sari shrugged, giggling a bit.

------

Outside, a figure was looking down at the house in worry; a 5 foot tall man with pale skin, light blue spiky hair (similar to Mizore's), icy blue eyes, a blue and white suit, and also a small cane with a snowflake charm on it. This is Jack Frost, a famous figure in Christmas.

He looked down a the building and waits for the right moment.

------

Back inside, they were having a good time, since this was going better then most could imagine for a party. The Metagang were playing a game with some of the others.

DJ saw that Dairo was playing a video game with Zak, as Tanuki and Wadi watch. He chuckled at that, and heard Kitten yell, as he chuckled to see she was being licked to death by Fang, DJ's pet Vulpamancer, who was wearing a red collar with a gold tag on.

"Easy Fang, down boy, heel!" Said Kitten, giggling at the large bear-like beast.

DJ grabs him by the back of his collar as he says "Alright, I know your happy to see her, but take it easy." Fang roared a sorry, as Kitten pets the large hound.

"It's alright, he is just being overly friendly is all." Said Kitten with a smile, as the dog grunted a thank you.

Sari giggled as Ookami says "I still don't get how a vicious monster alien could be tamed."

Street Master, petting his Rottwelier, Kelo, says "Hey, any creature can be tamed, it's the instincts you should be worried about, babe." Ookami rolled her eyes a bit as she sat down next to her boyfriend, as the dog licked her cheek, making her giggle.

The heroes were enjoying the party when a cold wind came in, and Jack appeared. "Well, this is a good party and all, but hey Deej, I think your friends might want to meet the big man of the holidays."

"Jesus?" joked Sparks, making some people chuckle.

"Nice one." Said King, as Sparks smirks.

"No....Santa Clause himself." Said Jack, as Virgil gives him a funny look.

"Are you drinking to much Eggnog, man?" asked the electric hero, raisin an eyebrow. "And you are...."

"Jack Frost." Said DJ and the Metagang plainly, since they met the man before. DJ then asks "And let me guess, I teleport everyone here to the North Pole?"

Jack nods and says "Yeah, he wants to see Grim's apprentice at his home for the first time, and he wants to show you guys Buddy."

"Who's that?" asked Banjomaru, confused at that.

"the little Clause." said Jack, and that got the girl's attention.

"Old Saint Nick got a kid huh? 'bout time." Said Drac, smirking a bit. "Lets go, shall we?"

DJ nods and taps his scythe, making everyone at the party vanish into thin air, going straight to the North Pole.

End of part 2

Well, this is getting interesting, the gang is about to meet the big man of the holidays. Hope you might like this so far, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. A North Pole Trip

Time to continue this Christmas special, shall we? Enjoy meeting all-around nice guy, Santa.

The North Pole Trip

In a small city that had a lot of Christmas-themed stuff came in a flash of green light as DJ and his friends, dressed in snow outfits, came into the main square. (The team is with the Metagang, the M vs. A gang and also JBB and Static and Daisy and my sister, just so you know since all those characters couldn't fit)

"I can't believe we're actually here!" said Kitten excited, since this was pretty cool to be at a place barely anyone could be at.

DJ nods and says "Well, things sure did change when Scott took over as Saint Nick."

Jack nods and says "True, I hope that things go good this year, since almost every year, something weird happens."

"Like what?" asked DJ, confused.

"I think I can explain." Said a voice behind them. They turn to see a middle-aged man with snow-white hair and beard, rosy skin on his face, greenish eyes, a snowflake sweater, and also a pair of sweet pants.

"Who is that?" Asked Virgil, confused.

"I'm Santa." Said the man, now known as Santa.

"Prove it." Said Kiva, not believing him.

Santa smirked and says "Your Kiva Saafu, your 14 years old, you love to surf and skateboard, and you wanted a X-Games red skateboard when you were younger." that got Kiva off guard.

"How did you know that?" Asked Kiva, surprised.

"I'm Santa, it's my thing to know." Said Scott, as he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got the first gift for each of you. Come on." he motions them along and they go into a large room, which was a large toy assembly line, which was working hard.

"Whoa!!!" said all of them at once, surprised.

"Yep. My workshop, come on." Said Santa as he lead them to a large sleigh, which had a large bag on it. Near it was a brown-haired chubby elf with a book under his arm. "Hey Curtis, think you can get Team Underworld and their pals one of their presents each?"

Curtis nods and says "Yes sir." and he goes up to the sleigh and gets wrapped boxes and gives one out to each of them.

DJ opens a box and sees what it was. "Cool, a _History of the Reapers_ book, nice."

Haru opened his present and inside were new Track shoes. "Nice!"

Mirasuka, smiling, found out that her present was a mirror that looked like her main weapon. "Sweet."

Ookami and Dairo opened their presents at the same time, and inside of Ookami's were sparkly pink pompoms, and Dairo got a microphone. "Thanks man." said Dairo, as Scott smiled.

In the other's presents, Kitten got a jeweled bracelet, Banjomaru got the X-Files DVD series, Tanuki got a Lugia plush toy, Kiva got electric blue and yellow Rollerblades, King got two Latin books, Scorpion got a spiked collar and a pity kiss from Kitten (thanks to Santa putting a mistletoe in the dragon's box and her being next to him), and Janera got a pair of fake fangs and a Team Edward t-shirt, and the others got gifts as well.

"Thanks." Said Drac as he held a pair of old looking books as he put them in his robes.

"Yeah man, thanks." said Static as he pocketed the _Little Romeo_ CD he got.

Scott smiled as he says "No problem, but those are the only gifts you get for now, since the rest are going to be under the tree soon." They nod as a young girl came in with some cups.

"Here, have some hot chocolate." said the girl as the gang each took a cup.

"Thanks." Said Sari as she took a drink, and says "This is great."

Kitten, also taking a drink, says "Yeah this is. What did you do to make it this good?"

"Not much, just add a bit more chocolate and shook it." said the girl, smiling.

"Thanks Judy." said Scott as she left. Scott showed them around as DJ noticed a African woman with a green robe and also a strange headdress on. "Hey Mother Nature, how's it going?"

MN smiles and says "I'm good. And who are these young people."

"Some kids that Jack brought here." said the new Father Christmas, as Mother Nature nods.

"Alright, just make sure they don't mess with production." Santa nods at that, as they continued the tour.

------

Near the workshop area, Anger, Lust and Violence were with Envy, a female creature with the lover body of a snake and also black hair and green reptilian eyes, and Sloth, a giant dark gray sloth with three red eyes and also long claws on his hand and feet and also small fangs.

Anger smirks as he says "Alright, Sloth, Violence, get in there, Lust, Envy and me will get the fat man." the giants nod as they left.

------

In the workshop, Kitten was looking at some dolls with Wadi, who was secretly putting them in her pocket but Santa stopped her. "Hey kid, if you want to stay on the nice list, stop taking what isn't yours, alright?"

Wadi nods and puts it back. "Alright Mr. Clause."

"Please, Mr. Clause was my predecessor, call me Santa." joked the old elf, making the two girls giggle a bit. They then heard something outside and DJ noticed Sloth and Violence.

"Be right back, I got some demons to kick back to the underworld." Said DJ, getting his scythe out as he left. Deva (that's Devil Gal's nickname) following him.

Outside, Sloth, being slow, was just moving his long arms aimlessly, looking down with boredom as Violence was spitting out acidic venom from his snake head and also a mega-howl from the jackal head.

DJ sent out a wind to take out the venom with ease as he spun his scythe to knock out the howl. Deva, smirking, sent out a blast of blackish-green beam of energy at Sloth, sending him flying.

The giant gets up as he sighs. "That figures. I'm hit first." As he said this, he claws at Deva, who dodges as Kitten comes in and sends out some ice shards at the large fur ball, who shots out three eye beams at them, paralyzing them.

Violence was ready to smash them when Anger says "Forget them! We got what we wanted." he motions a sack, which was moving a bit like someone was in there. The others were either knocked out or stuck on a wall. They nod as they vanished, as the paralyze deactivated.

"That was weird." Said DJ, confused. "What happened?"

Zak, rubbing his head, says "I think those freaks just Kringle-napped Scott."

Curtis showed up and says "This isn't good, without Santa, Christmas won't go as scheduled."

DJ looked determined and says "We'll make sure those five freaks don't ruin this for everyone on Earth, right guys?"

Moa nods and says "Yeah, moa." The others nod as well as they went to Curtis.

"So, have a plan?" asked Wadi, curious. DJ nods and begins to explain the plan to them.

End of Part 3

Well, seems Saint Nick is kidnapped! Well, wonder if they can help Father Christmas before things get ugly, anyway, Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. The Battle for Christmas

Don't worry Kitten, they won't. Also, hope you like this chapter.

The Battle for Christmas

At their arctic hideout, Anger tied Scott to a chair as he says "Don't worry, Nicky-boy. You don't have to worry about this year, since Christmas is canceled!"

"Okay, who gave you the right to do that?" asked Santa, confused as Anger glared at him.

"I did, got it?" asked Anger out of annoyance. Santa chuckled a bit at that.

"Jeez, your a testy guy, huh?" asked the toy maker, smirking a bit.

"Ah shut up." Said Anger as he finished the knot. "You won't be moving for long." the lizard smirked as he left the old man in the chair.

------

Outside, Static, Zak and Fisk were near a large pile of snow with a large sack next to them. "You sure this will work?" Static asked the sack, which is where the others are at.

"Of course." Said DJ from inside. Static sighed as Fisk grabbed the bag and dragged it with them.

Lust heard a knocking as she heard a voice says "Special delivery!" That got her curious.

She came to the door and asks "Yes?"

"Here." said Static as Fisk threw the bag at her, knocking her into a wall.

"NOW!" yelled DJ as suddenly the whole bag exploded from the inside, revealing Metagang, some of the Team Underworld members, and also Wadi that was there. Ginormica punched in to let some of the others in.

"Mind if we give ya a hand?" asked a familiar voice as Aang came in with his friends.

"How did you...?" began Anger, but Zuko stopped him.

"DJ called and we came to help." said the Fire Lord, smirking as he got some fire balls in hand.

"Lets do this." Said Toph as she and Terra, who came in as well, sent out a barrage of stones with Haru, knocking Violence down with ease. Ookami smirked as she sent out a barrage of lightning at him, knocking the three-headed man known to size.

Envy hissed angrily as the rest of the Metagang sent out a barrage of attacks at her, knocking her down, but she got up and spits out a barrage of venom balls at them, making them jump back.

Jack jumped up and kicked Envy in the face, knocking her down as SG and Kitten shot out a blast of ice at her, freezing her.

Sloth sighs as he asks "Why do I even try?" As he tried to slash at Static and Aang, who dodged with ease.

"Hey slowpoke, eat this!" said Static, sending out a blast of lightning at the large sloth as Aang sent out some water from the snow at Sloth, making the lightning hurt more.

Ginormica noticed some monsters coming at them. "LOOK OUT!" Said the giant as Katara sent then flying with some water whips in the face.

B.O.B ate some as Wadi used a blaster she got from Sari on the monsters. Sari made her hand turn into a sword and hacked at some monsters.

DJ sliced threw some as he says "These guys aren't giving up, huh?" Moa nods as he slashed at one of the monsters with his swords. Deva smirked as she made some wrappings come from her body and wrap around the monsters, mummifying them.

Kitten noticed something and saw Anger growling. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled, but Static got out a strange looking grenade and sparked his fist as he threw it at JJB, who caught it.

"Heads up, gruesome!" said the dragon as he threw the grenade, making a large spark cloud hit the reptilian monster, making him go flying back.

Anger growls as he gets his gloves out. "Time to end this." He puts them on as some 5-foot long curved spikes come out of the sides of the gloves, making it look like four-fingered metal claw-like hands.

DJ noticed him and says "Hey Anger, how about we do a Underworld Duel?" that got Anger to smirk.

"A what?" asked Kitten, confused. The others looked confused as Deva and Phantom looked uneasy.

Deva sighed and says "A Underworld Duel is a risky fight. Both must give a wager, and they must agree or the wager on the other side will be affected early." Kitten nods, a bit nervous.

Suddenly a large blue and green fire shield came in. Anger smirks as he ask "Here's the wager. Because I'll give ol Saint nick to you unharmed, but if you lose...you and your buddies become a member of the Nightmares."

DJ nods and says "Fine, but I won't lose to you." He puts his scythe in a battle position as Anger got into his own. That surprised everyone there.

"DJ! ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING!!!" Yelled both Skullgal and Kurumu at once, shocked to hear him say that he agreed.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" asked Katara, a bit nervous.

All of the Guardians appeared as well, to watch. DJ nods and says "True, but I won't let them make us their slaves."

Anger smirks as he roars out "START!" and runs at him, his claws ready to hack at DJ, who dodged with ease. He clawed a again, but DJ blocked with the pole of his scythe.

"_Elementail! Weapon form: Element Blade!_" yelled DJ, as the large giant glowed and changed Shadow-Wave into a multicolored claymore with strange symbols on it. DJ grunted at it's new weight, since the sword weighs half a ton.

DJ concentrated as Anger roars "DIE!" and tried to claw him, but got hit with a blast of lightning, sending him flying to the ground, but he got up and roared as he ran at him.

DJ growled and yells "_Jereka! Weapon Form: Shadow Ball!_" Jereka roars as Elementail changed back to normal and in place of the sword was a long mace with a black iron ball with razor sharp spikes connected with a invisible chain.

Anger smirks and asks "What is that supposed to do?"

"This." said DJ plainly as he smacked him across the face, sending him flying.

"Alright! Take him down dude!" cheered Static.

Kurumu, with hearts in her eyes, asks "Isn't he awesome or what?"

"Oh brother." Said Vexx, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Go get him, Deej!" cheered Kitten, wanting her friend to win.

DJ nods and says "Time to see how this goes on."

Anger growls and says "lets do this! **SHADOW SLASH!!!!**" he roars as he sends out a blast of dark Energy at DJ, sending him flying back.

"Oh!" said Sparks, Zak and Yukari at once.

Terra says "I can't watch." and covers her eyes. Toph sighs and kept her ears open.

DJ groans as he got up. The Shadow ball changed back into Shadow-Wave as he got up. He groans as Anger smirks. "Give up kid, you can't win against the being of Wrath!"

"You can do it!" said the gang, encouraging him on.

DJ nods and gets up. Then suddenly six spheres of energy come out of thin air and spins around him, making him go up as the Guardians vanish. DJ's eyes glowed a bit as his body began to change.

His claws turned sharper as his hair turned a bit longer. His robe turned longer as a hood came in, the marking on his hands glowed in rainbow colors, a large pair of bat wings come out of his back, and also his dragon-like marking moved to his forearm and it turned more demonic in shape, along with his shoes turning into spiked boots.

DJ smirks as he says "_Lets see you beat me now._" as his scythe turned into two sickles, making him smirk.

Anger growls and says "Bring it." and roars as the sickles hit the blades on the reptilian monster's gloves.

Wadi says "This is taking forever!" But then DJ roars as his powers sent out a blast of energy at Anger, sending him down.

"_I win._" Said DJ as he notice Santa come out, smiling.

"Well, seems we need to get to the North Pole and quick before the day is done." Said Santa, as Powered up DJ nods.

"_Got it_" and he snaps his fingers, making them all teleport back to the workshop.

------

After a couple minutes of preparing, Santa was ready for his trip. "See you guys next year, and be sure to check under your tree." the gang nods as Team Avatar left on Appa.

DJ smiled a bit as Drac asks "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's almost Christmas." Said SG, as DJ nods,.

"Gotcha." Said DJ, as he tapped his scythe on the ground, sending them back to the Team Underworld HQ.

_The next morning_

DJ yawns as he got up from his bed. He heard Moa say "Come on! Get up!"

DJ sighs as he left.

Song in the background: **Christmas morning,  
So Much Fun!  
Down the stairs the children run. **

The whole gang came to the tree and noticed it was full. Static noticed the plate with the cookies was empty and smirked, knowing old Saint Nick came while they were asleep.

Singer: **Someone has eaten the cookies,  
And look what's left under the tree.  
There's presents for you and for me.  
As far as the eye can see**

DJ and his friends opened their gifts and smirked at what they got. SG giggled at the hat her brother got, who looked sheepish.

Singer: **What's on the rooftop? I wondered what that was  
Its reindeer flying  
Around the world  
Because Santa's Coming**

At Bellwood, Ben and his friends were opening their gifts and Ben noticed he got a Ben 10 action figure, making his friends laugh out loud.

Singer:** I think we all should pause to say that we're grateful  
For everything he does!  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Thank you Santa Claus  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa**

Yukari opens her gift and saw it was a new pin that says _Santa's Helper_. She smiled as she put it on her shirt as Zak opened his gift, which was a strange since it was only a Mistletoe.

He then noticed that Wadi was next to him, so the two blushed big time as the others laughed.

Vexx opened his gift and noticed it was claw buffers, which made him smirk a bit. The Autobots smiled at their gifts, which were Energon Cubes.

In the New York Sewers, Michelangelo and Donatello were swapping gifts for each other, and opened them to reveal a calculator for Donny and a bat for Mikey, and the two smiled at each other.

In Porkbelly, Johnny got some video games as Susan and Mary got Uranium, making them smile a bit.

In the Earth Kingdom, Aang and his friends noticed gifts for them, and when they opened them, Aang got a new staff, Zuko got a new sheath for his swords, Katara got a new coat, Sokka got his old Boomerang and his Space sword, which made him smirk big time. T

oph opened her present, which was a book that she could actually read, and finally Ty Lee and Mai, who came in, opened their gifts, Ty Lee got some new outfits while Mai got some new knives.

Singer: **A song for all the things you do  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you  
A song for all the things you do  
Santa Claus we're thankin' you**

The gang were hanging out after the gifts were done, and they were all having fun in the snow. Zak smirks as he and Fisk threw some snowballs at Yukari, who sent out a barrage of snow balls at them.

DJ chuckled as Kitten and Kurumu came over. "Seemed this Christmas went differently then expected, huh?" asked Kurumu, with a smile.

DJ nods and says "You said it."

"So, what now?" asked Kitten, curious.

"Hope that next year would be less chaotic." joked DJ, as the three laughed. This year was very strange indeed.

End of Part 4

Well, it seems this story is done, and the bad guys didn't win once again. Hope you liked it. And Please Read, Review and suggest away!


End file.
